


Shooting the Moon

by SubwayWolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, First Time I Love You's, Fluff, French Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tight Spaces, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets nervous spells around Finn. Asking him out doesn't seem to help, and neither does dating him for several months. Just when he thinks avoiding the problem is probably his best bet, he finally realizes the reason why he feels this way - and Finn has just <i>got</i> to hear this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a prompt fill for my girl [mega-empress](http://mega-empress.tumblr.com/)! It seems that when I'm having writer's block for one fandom, writing for other ones is a bit easier somehow. This is my first Star Wars fic and Finn/Poe isn't even my favorite ship in this fandom but damn this was really fun to write! And I think writing it kind of made it my new favorite... 
> 
> ((I miiiight have sneakily dropped a few hints for trans!Poe, but it could be read either way depending on if you like that or not. I like to please the masses. No further comment.))
> 
> Prompts like this are wide open indefinitely, so check out my FAQ which includes a link to contact me, right on my [tumblr](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/fics).

Poe was snugly accustomed to keeping his cool in all situations. In the face of death, defeat, and certain annihilation, he had the keen ability of being affable and proud and collected. But in the face of Finn, every ounce of courage in him had the tendency to flush out like busted hydrant, and there was nothing he could do.

Luckily for him, Finn noticed this, but he didn’t say anything about it. Poe was just glad that Finn would watch him from afar while he was flying or issuing commands to his squadron, because then at least Finn could get a glimpse of just how cool he was. Because when they talked face-to-face sometimes, that version of Poe vanished so quickly that he wasn’t sure if it had ever existed.

Some part of his head – or maybe his heart – assured him that all that nervousness would go away once he asked Finn out. That ended up not being the case.

If anything, it got worse. He was comfortable around Finn, of course; they were friends on a deeply personal level quicker than Poe could ever remember making a friend before. And dating him was super great because Poe could kiss him whenever he wanted and hold his hand so everyone knew they were together and brag about Finn to friends and strangers alike. 

But this fear, this weakness, this anxiety in him, it was practically unexplainable. He’d never felt it before. And he had dated cute boys and girls and others, too, so although Finn was cute as hell, that couldn’t have been what was causing this. 

It wasn’t like that all the time, though. Most of the time, being around Finn made him stronger, not weaker. He drew inspiration from his boyfriend and he could feel that courage stirring in his heart all the time, whether it was several months ago, watching Finn recover from his injuries and come back strong as ever, or just yesterday, when he was sitting in with the General on one of the strategy meetings and offering inside information on the First Order, trying to help however he could.

It was just these certain times, when they were alone and getting personal, that’s when he felt the apprehension. He loved to be close to Finn, loved to see every detail of his face and make him smile and make his eyes sparkle, and he loved to kiss him and touch him and be touched by him, but this worry would strike him in the middle of it all and make his cheeks heat up and his hands tremble.

They were on the air strip at the Resistance base, under the wing of one of the double-seated flyers that had just finished getting its energy capacitors recharged. It was past midday, so the sun was above and behind the jet, creating a black shadow for them to hide in and do whatever they wanted out of sight of the hundreds of other pilots, personnel, technicians, and officers that were roaming around the landing dock all day.

They were in the middle of a makeout session when the nervous spell hit him; Poe was thinking briefly about just how happy he really was, and he was wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist so they were as close as could be, and they were kissing warmly and deeply, and Poe was making sure to kiss Finn in the way that made him hum and grip frantically at the fabric of his orange jumper. 

Finn was very attentive and empathetic, but it didn’t take those skills to notice how Poe’s muscles tensed up all at once. Finn pulled the kiss back, parting his lips and panting for a bit before asking, “You okay?”

Poe was a little angry with himself for being so worked up that Finn had felt it necessary to stop the kiss. But he knew there was no use for anger, he’d just have to find out why this was happening so he could fix it. He nodded his head, keeping his arms around Finn’s waist. “I’m okay,” he nodded.

Finn smiled a little. He raised his hand and brushed Poe’s face with the back of it, his knuckles grazing softly along his cheekbone. Heat was radiating off of Poe’s cheeks. “I like it when you get flushed like this,” Finn whispered.

It totally wrecked Poe to hear Finn talking so sweetly, but he didn’t want to lead him on to that just yet, so he pretended like he wasn’t blown away and feigned confidence. “Yeah? Man, I was just thinking about that. Stole the words right outta my head.” Poe smiled charmingly at him. “You sure you don’t have the Force?”

Finn raised an eyebrow and took his hand down. “Uh…” He noticed the deliberate change of subject, but wasn’t sure what to do about it. He let out a small laugh. “Well, you know me. I’m not sure about much of anything as of late,” he admitted.

Poe was still smiling. “Not _anything_?” 

All uncertainty on Finn’s face melted away and replaced itself with a peaceful grin. He looked at Poe’s lips, then back into his eyes. “Just a few things.”

Trying not to get caught up in a laugh, Poe leaned forward, put his hands on Finn’s shoulders, and planted a kiss on Finn’s brow, raising up on his toes a little to reach and being grateful when Finn bowed his head down a little to make the moment possible.

But as soon as Poe pulled back, Finn made it clear that he wasn’t going to let him off that easily. “So why is it? How come you get all nervous?” Poe took his hands off Finn’s shoulders and Finn immediately took them in his own, holding onto them with a characteristic tightness. “I mean, your hands are all shaky, you get all flustered…”

In all honesty, Poe was as confused as he was, and he didn’t really want to talk about it because avoiding your problems was a really good way of forgetting they were there. But at the same time, Finn was really easy to talk to, and he understood Poe so well because he had such a big heart and Poe was just so grateful for that, so he wanted to talk but he just couldn’t. “Honestly, I dunno,” Poe sighed. “I’ve been wondering about it too.”

Finn stroked the backs of Poe’s hands with his thumbs, slowly and gently, probably mindlessly. “You don’t have to be nervous about this.” His eyes were shining with affection even in the shadow of the X-wing. “It’s just me.”

Poe looked down to see their hands intertwined, the contrasting colors of their skin tones. A small smile upturned his lips. “I know, babe.”

When Poe looked back up, there was a small frown on Finn’s face now. It was obviously from not knowing what to do, which was expected because Poe didn’t know what to do either and he really wasn’t giving Finn much to work on. Of course he wanted to help, it was in his nature, a side-effect of how much he cared.

The nervousness was already starting to go away, slowly but surely. It was so amazing how just a few words and a smile from his boyfriend’s mouth could make things feel so easy. “We don’t have to talk about this now. We don’t have much time anyway, until we have to report.” 

It was hard to find free time, even harder to find time where both of them were unavailable simultaneously. Finn smiled again. “You’re right. Let’s make the most of the time we have.” He released Poe’s hands and then reached out for his waist. “I wanna spend it all with you.”

All at once, Poe felt realization. And then shock. Then horror. Then complete, overwhelming, wholesome relief. “Oh,” he said dumbly.

Mid-way through leaning in for a kiss, Finn paused and moved back. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Is that surprising?”

Poe realized his exclamation didn’t make any sense in the context of what they were now talking about, so he shook his head. “No, uh…” He couldn’t help it but to smile. Out of the relief came joy, and it was right about to burst out of him. He glanced at the X-wing beside him, and then at Finn. “Why don’t we go inside the starfighter?” he suggested.

Finn glanced up at it as well, subtly grimacing. “There’s not much room in there,” he protested. Then he looked back at Poe’s face and saw the smile there, and he smiled too, narrowing his eyes suggestively. “But there is privacy…”

Poe gave Finn the mischievous grin that he knew drove him wild. “Come on,” he said as he took Finn’s hand.

They used the back hatch of the jet and climbed inside. They didn’t use the top hatch because of the necessary discretion and all those people out on the landing strip were bound to wonder why two men were climbing into a dormant X-wing without proper gear or clearance. There were two seats in the front, so they each took one, but they knew they’d be sharing one sooner rather than later.

Not too long after he sat down in the right-hand seat with Poe to his left, Finn was already suspecting a reason for this getaway that didn’t just involve something steamy. “You’ve got that look in your eyes,” Finn noticed, a degree of suspicion in his gaze. “You wanna tell me something?”

The relief must have been all over Poe’s face, because Finn wasn’t wrong – he hardly ever was. “I do know why I get nervous like that,” Poe rushed to say, leaning over in his seat and grinning hugely at the man beside him. “I figured it out, just now!” He paused for effect. “It’s because I like you.”

“Like me?” Finn repeated in confusion. Obviously it wasn’t a surprise to hear that someone who you’d just been kissing until their lips were numb liked you. “I sure hope so!” He half-laughed. 

Poe was so excited about this that he didn’t even notice how weird it sounded. He was talking with his hands. “Yeah, man! I really like you.” He started to chuckle and shake his head at himself. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize this before, Finn! This makes so much sense.”

“No, not really.” Finn grimaced a little. “You’ve been doing three-sixties in the X-wing without wearing a helmet, haven’t you?”

Still laughing, Poe waved him off. “No, listen. It’s, you know, it’s like…” He waved his hands a bit, trying to find the words. “I like you _a lot_ , a crazy huge amount. I mean, I like a lot of people, but you’re different. It’s like, ah, I like you as a friend, but it’s stronger, right?”

Finn wasn’t entirely sure what to do or say. “Well. We _are_ dating.”

“Yeah!” Poe pointed at him for emphasis. “Exactly!” The burst of eccentricity was dying down a bit in favor of coherence, but he was still too overjoyed to make any sense. Poe took a breath. He paused and then nodded to himself, to some secret he wasn’t letting Finn in on just yet. His heart was surging, it was so bright with joy and it was quick and hard in his ribcage. “Yeah,” he said to himself, “It _has_ to be that...” 

Thankfully, Finn was more amused than he was confused. “You do this a lot, you know,” he said with a smile. “Things make sense in your head, but when you say them out loud, it’s like a different language.”

Poe was still beaming. There was a light in his eyes when he looked over at Finn lovingly and shook his head. “No, you _have_ to know what I mean.”

“I think _you_ don’t even know what you mean.”

“Finn, it means I love you.”

Finn’s expression instantly softened.

Poe wondered if Finn had ever heard those words before. He knew for sure that he himself had never said them.

Finn swallowed hard. “Oh,” he said in shock. If Poe were to bring a hand to his cheeks in that moment, he knew that they’d be burning hot.

When Poe reached out and found Finn’s hand, Finn squeezed him right back, and for that pressure they were both grateful. “I know, right?” he said through a big smile.

There was a long, drawn out moment where Finn just took some time to think about this. Poe was patient with him, but that didn’t stop how eager he was for a reaction.

After a significant while, Finn moved and climbed over slowly, but along with the fashion of Poe’s heart rate, it seemed to happen fast. He positioned himself on Poe’s lap, straddling his waist and facing him, getting situated in the small space they did have to do this. To avoid hitting his head on the dark panels of the hatch above, he had to hunch over, so their faces were already close. Once he was settled, he just sat there, looking into Poe’s eyes.

Poe looked up at him, lips parted, feeling how close he was and just waiting to hear some words from his boyfriend’s pretty mouth.

Finn did speak, and it took a while for him to find the words to phrase what he wanted to do, which turned out to be particularly simple. “Let me kiss you,” Finn said.

Poe nodded and reached up to push some locks of black hair out of his line of sight so he could see Finn better. “Yeah,” he said, because that was the only word that came to his mind.

They kissed, even though their lips still hadn’t fully recovered from the numbness and tenderness of the time before not five minutes ago. But this kiss was different, this one paid no mind to fatigue. Their drive to be close had its petal to the metal, and their hunger to touch was matched only by their hearts’ desires. It would have taken more energy to stay apart than it required for them to kiss and contort themselves into fleeting positions of comfort and grab onto any fistful of clothing their hands could find. 

Poe was kissing him deeply in the way that Finn liked, and Finn was moaning for him deep back in his throat. His hands were searching for the zipper of Poe’s suit and pulling it down so he could touch the skin that was so maliciously concealed by orange cotton. His touch grazed over the scars on Poe’s chest and he’d done that enough times to know he didn’t have to apologize anymore. Meanwhile Poe was fumbling with Finn’s belt and as soon as it was loosened, Finn’s pants started to slide down his hips, so Poe reached around and urged them down more and freely grabbed at Finn’s ass in a way that made him let out a muffled whine and arch his back in a silent plea for him to grip harder.

It was on the verge of getting heated, until Finn shifted position and hit something with his foot. Orange and red lights brightened all around them, the display radar started to noisily calibrate upon the start-up, and a hissing noise came from the outer panels of the hatch above them.

A gush of outside air rushed into the cockpit, and then sunlight was beating down on them. The top hatch of the X-Wing lifted, revealing the scene inside to the hundreds of Resistance members working outside.

Finn knew what was happening and he scrambled behind himself to find his pants and pull them up, and Poe looked like a deer in headlights, frozen still, with his hands still firmly grasping the cheeks of Finn’s ass for all to see.

They could hear muttering from outside and then a lot of laughing. One of those laughs Poe could have sworn was coming from Rey; it was a laugh he knew pretty well at this point, and it definitely was typical of her to laugh at this situation they’d gotten themselves in. 

“ _Dameron!_ ” called out a stern, maternal voice from across the docking bay – General Organa, previously giving flight path directions to a group of junior pilots, now storming across the landing strip in a way that would strike fear into anyone or anything no matter how proud.

Poe lifted his head up over Finn’s shoulder to see her. How typical of her to blame just Poe for this. She’d known Poe for long enough to regard him as a son, and though she clearly was more than accepting of him and Finn’s relationship, she was less thrilled to see them showing their love while on the job, especially in the pilot’s seat of a top-grade X-wing fighter that she had to fight hard to gain.

Zooming past her was a certain white-and-orange droid, coming to the rescue as fast as it could. BB-8 chirped out panicked apologies to everyone it was cutting off and tripping up just to get to the X-wing, and as soon as the droid arrived at the plane it stuck out its utility arm into a port on the side of the plane and quickly executed an override on the controls so that the hatch closed again.

As it closed back down above them, the inside of the cockpit grew dark again and the outside gust of wind turned into still air again. Silence followed too, until Poe started to softly laugh, and then Finn joined, and soon their laughter was so loud that the people outside could hear its muffled sound.

Finn was resting his forehead on Poe’s shoulder, and once they finally cooled down from laughing, he sighed and said, “We should get back and do some work.”

Poe kept his arms around Finn and pulled him into a hug. “As much as we can before the General kicks our asses, at least,” he sighed. Then he closed his eyes, and listened hard and felt Finn breathing against him, warm and alive and _right there_. 

Finn turned his face so it was in the crook of Poe’s shoulder. “Um, before we go?” he mumbled, snuggling up to him. “Just wanted to say, I love you too.” He laughed a little, and the warm breath sent a chill up the back of Poe’s neck. “Hope that was already implied.”

“It was,” Poe said. There was no more nervousness washing over him, and he didn’t think it would ever again. He felt stronger now than ever before. “Say it again?”

Finn pressed a small kiss on Poe’s jawline and then whispered, “Love you,” before kissing him again, longer and harder, staying as close to him as possible.

Poe let his eyes fall closed. He regarded how most of the happiest memories in his life occurred in the cockpit of an X-wing, and he smiled.


End file.
